As is well known, in agricultural production, spraying pesticides is an extremely important procedure, because it is directly related to crop harvest. While due to the fact that the pesticides contain relatively high toxicity, people will typically use a spraying device to spray the pesticides on crops.
In daily life, spraying chemical agents for household disinfection care is also achieved by means of the spraying device. But the traditional spraying devices are mostly is a manual type, which are complicated in operation, excessively in long operation time, and can easily cause fatigue.
The spraying devices currently used are mainly a gear pump sprayer, a piston pump sprayer, a peristaltic pump sprayer, etc but these sprayers have the disadvantages as below
(1) if the gear pump sprayer is used for pumping chemical fluids, obviously its service life cannot be secured because the chemical fluids are strong in corrosion, when the chemical fluids pass through the gear pump, it is easy to etch off or brush off the grease which playing the functions of sealing and lubricating in the gear pump, thereby causing the gear pump to stop working so that the service life is short, and additionally, the gear pump with low operation efficiency, is far away from meeting requirement of numerous fields.(2) If the piston pump sprayer is used for pumping the chemical fluids, large friction force is produced as the piston and the pump inner chamber are well pressed, as a result, the operation efficiency is relatively low, energy consumption is relatively high, and it will produce lots of noises in operation, bring large difficulty in production and assembly as well as relatively high cost for use. Additionally, the pumped fluid (if the pumped fluid contains small particles) is easy to cause blocking between the piston and the pump chamber, largely reduces the operation efficiency of the pump body, and even breaks the whole pump.(3) If the peristaltic pump sprayer is used to pump the chemical fluids, and because its operation principle is pumping the fluid into a spray head depending on a roller squeezing a hose, such that it is difficult to achieve a high pressure at the spray head to achieve an atomization effect. When the sprayer is provided a period of time without using, the hose will be deformed due to the squeezing of the roller, and even adhered together, thereby resulting in that the sprayer can't be normally used, making its service life largely reduced. If the roller's squeezing force is not enough, or the match between the wall side of the fixed hose and the roller is bad, its operation efficiency will be reduced to a great extent, and when the sprayer stops working, as the squeezing force is not enough, it cause the liquid backwash phenomenon. Additionally, this largely increases the difficulty of mass production, thereby resulting in a large amount of bad products, increasing its production cost.